The Crimson Moon:
by PaperDollsandCrimsonRoses
Summary: Sasori was not a puppet, he was a real human. What happens when a certain blonde bomber finds out? Yaoi rape deisaso sasodei Will soon turn to romance/humor.... i sucksz at summarys! Just read dammit! :3


_**The red moon**_

For janshin~samas sake! Not my characters, or song, but my story line. :P

Contains yaoi, boyXboy love, mpreg maybe??

~x~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~x

He aimed the gun at his heart, he shuddered as the cold,dark cupboard of his and his Akatsuki partners room creaked. His red hair flopped in front of his burgundy eyes, his eyeliner left black tear streaks down his once beautiful porcelain features. He was living in a lie, he was not puppet, he was a human. He had told everyone this, so he could push them all away and escape his emotions. His cold naked body, covered with cuts shook as he murmured non~sense words...

"neeh,, Chiyo~baa, To~san, Ka~san..." his deep voice trembled.

The overly large wardrobe he sat in had many sharp and dangerous objects of his in a box he hid in the bottom. He picked up a large shard of glass that he kept in there and it sliced down his finger.

'Shit..' he cursed, his petite frame shuddered as he dragged the object along his arm, leaving a hot metallic substance in its wake. He couldn't take it any more, his past, his victims, his emotions, he wanted it to end, seriously.

Sasori had now decided, he will end it, now.

A clumsy blonde haired ninja clad in a black cloak with red clouds entered his bedroom frantically looking for someone- his Danna.. His one visible blue eye widened as he saw a trail of his Danna's clothing toward the wardrobe, and red liquid trailing along the wooden floor. He freaked out, completely dropping everything he was holding and ran to the wardrobe of his partner.

'_i am not losing a partner, i need him on the team, GAH HES A IDIOT!' _his inner self chimed in.

"SASORI! GET YOUR FREAKING ASS OUTTA THERE, NOW! IM NOT LOSING A FUCKING PARTNER..UN...!" Deidara bellowed his long blonde bangs and hair swinging violently.

Deidara, although seemingly nice, was nasty to Sasori most of the time. Sasori stood up to him, but lately he couldn't care less. It wasn't always like this, no, Deidara used to have the up most respect for Sasori, that is, until he found out the truth. Sasori, still respected Deidara, he was still stronger but couldnt be bothered to fight him.

_THUD!!_

Sasori awoke on his partners bed surrounded with a few splatters of his own blood. He gasped and whimpered out almost in-audibly, "Deidara, what happened...?"

Deidara smirked and gestured cutting himself. "Thats what, un. You did it again Sasori~San."  
Sasori's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"why do you do it, Sasori..?" Deidara said softly. _OH MY JASHIN! DEI'S BEING SOMEWHAT NICE TO ME! _Inner Sasori chirped.

"Because." Sasori put bluntly with a smile threatening to break through his passive features. "I see you've bandaged me up...Thank-you." This time he did smile.

"hn...okay" Deidara did a Cheshire cat grin. "Anytime." _kukuku...Who knew Sasori was so...big?!_ Deidara's inner self chuckled madly at his...exploration.

Sasori attempted to shuffle to the left, but failed miserably..._GAH! This really hurts...What about our mission...TODAY!?!_

"You wont be going anywhere" Deidara spat in a venomous manner, a shudder going down Sasori's spine. "Idiot." Deidara reached over for something. Light hit the metallic object, then Sasori gasped as something cool wrapped around his wrist.. _Shit, handcuffs.. _Sasori's inner self shrieked.

"kukuku..Not so strong now ehyy, _Danna?" _Deidara chuckled menacingly, stressing on the word Danna, biting Sasori's neck, blood dripping down.

"hah, Dei-ei.." Sasori moaned. _HAH?! YOUR TURNED ON BY THIS? WERE GONNA GET RAPED,ASSHOLE! _He screamed.

Deidara lapped at the wound, grinning madly.

"N-NO, DEIDARA!" Sasori screamed, his body tensed as Deidara ripped his own cloak off.

"_HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, UUUUN?!" _Deidara cackled as his partner shook under his bindings.

"DONT DEIDARA, PLEASE DONT! WHY?! I-i-i..." The redhead closed his eyes as warm liquid poured from them as his voice wavered. _Is he bi-polar?_ His Inner called randomly, trying to distract his friend from the pain.

"probably is.." Sasori whispered between pained groans.

"IM?! Im what? Danna?!" Deidara screamed, grabbing a kunai and shredding his danna's clothes. Sasori struggled, his new leather bindings around his ankles and wrists cut into his skin.

"I-im...Nothing..." He said, chocking on his own salty tears.

~Sasori's POV~

I struggled to get free of his grasp and glared into his eyes. My body froze. I shook slightly. And my eyes were wide as I stared into Deidara's. His eyes were colder than usual, the sparkling light blue eyes were hazed over and looked like pale blue mixed with gray. His arms pulled me closer to his body until the gap between us was closed.

"n-n-no, Deidara, you don't have to do this... please, if you at least saw me as a friend, stop..." I said quietly trying to pull away from Deidara's activities.

~Normal POV~

Something flashed through Deidara's eyes then, but Sasori could not trace it. "You know what, Akasuna no Sasori, i loathe you! Your the reason I'm doing this! You've twisted me...And i want revenge..." Deidara smirked triumphantly as Sasori froze on the spot, tears streaming silently down perfect features. 'I did..this? I made this...monster... he's like me... were so fucking alike..' Sasori sobbed, tilting his head towards the pillow, not wanting eye contact.

Deidara grabbed Sasori's jaw, digging his nails into his face. "FUCKING LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, ANF!" Deidara screeched, grabbing Sasori's member, pumping it violently.

"H-Hah! S-stop!" Sasori screamed, jerking rapidly, blood spilling from wounds Dei just created on his legs.

~.To Hidan and Kakuzu.~

The swearing jashinist looked up from his ritual, scythe through his heart, while Kakuzu looked up from his money-counting, confused expressions on their faces.

"What the fuck was that Goddamn noise?" He asked, pissed clearly. "CANT YOU SEE WERE BUSY IN HERE?!" He said pouting, kicking the wall.

"..Sounded like it was from Saso and Dei's room.." Kakuzu added, worried. He knew something wasnt right between those two. 'He's been rather depressed lately, and then Deidara~kun been more, violent when it comes to Sasori~kun..' Kakuzu thought.

Hidan sensed the panic in Kakuzu's voice and said abit more hesitant than normal, "Do you..think we should, um, check it out? Y'no... just in case, uhhhhhh...."

"Aa..." Taking that as a yes, they went across the hallway to the mentioned room.'wow he didnt even swear..' Kakuzu said, eyebrows raised. (A/N yes he has his mask off xD)

Stopping swiftly at the doorway they heard swearing, insults, sobbing, screaming, they wondered what the hell was going on.

"Maybe it's just one of Sasori~kun's 'victims'" Kakuzu out a nervous laugh...

"Yeah...just another victim...yeah..." Hidan said uneasily, lingering for a moment when they heard..

"DEIDARAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! STOP PLEASE STOP! I'll...I'll..." Sasori screamed as Deidara pounded into Sasori, with his member, and a kunai, alternating thrusts. Blood slid down Sasori's thighs. As did his tears down his face. Deidara had kunai in both hand hands, one cutting Sasori's chest, one thrusting.

"Sasori _no __**danna**_.. the more you fucking shout the more it'll hurt!" Deidara yelled pounding into him one last time, releasing his seed in his danna." Deidara forced his tongue into Sasori's mouth, Sasori bit it and Deidara recoiled. Completely enraged with the redheaded beauty.

"YOU WHORE!" He bellowed digging the kunai down deeper into Sasori's thigh, Sasori screamed in horror as he was forced to release into Deidara's mouth, his member bruised.

"Was that fun, Sasori...?" Deidara spat venomously.

"..." Sasori panted.

Deidara slapped him on his very sore ass, "I said," He murmured calmly, "Was that fun SASORI?!"

"Y-yes..." Sasori lied.

"LAIR, Your a fucking bitch, Akasuna!" He spat in Sasori's face when the rest of the Akatsuki knocked the door down. Deidara was kicking Sasori's ribs when Kisame, Pein, Zetsu and Kakuzu grabbed Deidara and pinned him to the ground, while Hidan, Konan, Tobi, and Itachi tended to a mortified Sasori...Who was crying so hard.

Everyones eyes ((except Deidara's)) widened at the state of Sasori.

"What the fuck?" Hidan said softly, getting Sasori a spare change of clothes. "1. Sasori's a person. 2. How the hell did this happen? 3. Hes crying, he never shows emotion, never mind crying.. And 4. H-he's..." He immediately stopped as everyone mentally added something. 'He's beautiful..' They all said.

They carted Deidara out as Sasori rolled into a shuddering ball, the others trying to cheer him up.

"oh and,By the way, _danna.._ You were a pleasure to mess up!" Deidara grinned manically. As Kakuzu and Kisame took him away.

"So...dirty...Torn in half.." He mumbled as Konan and Hidan were hugging him and getting blankets.

"Its ok, Sasori... He'll never touch you again..." Konan said, Pein approaching.

"Sasori, you can take a few weeks off, were doing really well so rest. We'll sort him out." Pein said actually smiling at Sasori.

"Tobi wants Sasori~kun to be happy! So Tobi will be a goooooooooood boy!!" Tobi did a silly dance, making Sasori laugh weakly.

"Tobi's a very good boy with the way he dealt with this.." Sasori said weakly, coughing slightly after laughing.

"Come on Tobi, lets let Sasori sleep...**Come on he needs it.**" Zetsu commented, leading Tobi out. "Night every one. **Sleep well, Sasori.**"Zetsu waved off.

"Niiiiighty night!!" Tobi said, kissing Sasori and Konan on the cheek in an friendly way.

..

~with Deidara~

"Why Deidara?" Kisame said in a very serious un~kisameish way.

"Because." he reply boredly.

Kakuzu was getting mad. "WE SAID WHY DEIDARA."

Deidara smirked. "Is puppet boy going to make it?! Oh dear.."

Kisame and Kakuzu were twitching not to hit him, or kill him. They all still loved Dei, how could you not love the blonde bombshell, bubbley, lovely, kind and caring. But everyone wanted to know. 'What the hell happened.'

Should i do another chapter?! Please reveiw... and i will make it a romance humor. This was more like an epilogue... lol xD

Sasodei foreverrrr!!!

:D ii loveeeeeeee youuu all dearlyyyy!:D


End file.
